


Slowdancing

by Bhishak



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You notice Jedediah and Octavius aren't in the lobby so you, Lancelot, Larry, and Ahkmenrah decide to look for them. Little did you know you would catch them in the act of dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowdancing

You and Larry were talking about his latest plans to set sail Daley Devices, when all of a sudden something felt off. Even though the entire lobby was filled to the brim with all the exhibits, it felt like someone was missing. You looked around the lobby, then your eyes settled on a blank computer. No cat videos means no Jedediah and Octavius in the room, no wonder it felt off. Snap Snap, “ Hey anyone home?” “ Huh, OH oh sorry I got distracted.” you said as your attention was brought back to focus. Larry chuckled, “ Yeah I noticed, mind telling me what it was?” You pointed at the computer, “ Jedediah and Octavius are not on the computer like usual. I was just wondering where they were.” Larry turned his head around looking around the lobby then walked up to the front desk and back. “ You're right I don’t see them anywhere,” sighing as he rubbed his forehead,” we better get looking for them if we want them in their exhibit on time.”

You nodded as you started to head off together a certain pharaoh noticed the slight agitation you both put off. He walked up to you and Larry smiling,” Good evening ( y/n ), Larry what seems to be the problem? “ “ Well we noticed that Jedediah and Octavius were missing so we were going to look for them.” A slight confused concern expression took place of the warm smile that was once there.” I shall help you look for them. “ “ Oh okay, um I guess that means I get to look up stairs will you two look down stairs.” Larry immediately put his hands up in protest,” Wait a minute who put you in charge? “ “ I did? “ you say as you shrugged your shoulders. “ Nice try ( y/n ), besides there’s more exhibits up stairs then down stairs, so logically me and Ahk should look up stairs while you look down stairs.” You and Larry stare at each other intensely for a while. 

“ I’ll bring Lancelot with me. “ you say finally as you keep eye contact. Ahkmenrah looked between you and Larry and rolled his eye’s, “ You heard the lady, besides she’ll have Lancelot so lets go already.” Just before Larry could argue Ahkmenrah grabbed his hand and nearly dragging him into the next room. You giggle at the sight of Larry and Ahk holding hands as they set off like an old married couple. That earned you a death glare with a mixture of dear god help me from Larry. Turning around to avoid his desperate attempt at asking for help with eye contact you set off towards Lancelot who sat on the main stairs. As you walked toward him you noticed he looked kind of sad.“ Hey you okay? “ Almost jumping as he heard you he quickly tried to act tough, “ Why yes, yes of course my lady what made you ask such a question? “ he chuckled sadly. Not buying into his attempt to act all tough you sat next to him, “ I ask because you look sad and if I can help I’d like to. “ 

“ There is no need my lady I am doing as you say yolo swag, lol. “ You couldn’t but help laugh out loud at his attempt to be hip, “ D-do you even know what those words mean? “ As Lancelot looked at you dumb founded he stuttered, “ I ..I.. thought it meant something good.” As you got control of yourself you looked into his eye’s “ Yolo for one means you only live once and lol means laugh out loud, to be honest I’m not even going to get into what swag means, but yes it can be good. However I know that's not how you really feel, so come on let it out I’m here for you.” Sighing deeply he looked away from you, “ Alright if I must. I feel as if I’m not needed here, I’m a man who wants to protect people and go on quests, but there are already guardians here and I have no quests to go on so what is the point to me? “ At this point he looked back at you with hope in his eye’s. Searching yours for something that might bring him meaning again. Unprepared for such an emotional out load you spoke without thinking, “ That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.” 

Taken aback by what you said not only by him but yourself you immediately try to correct yourself. “ Not that its stupid to feel this way at all, god knows I feel the same sometimes, but for starters do you even know how much help Larry needs. Being who he is he won’t admit to it but he needs it a lot and so do I. The only reason I was hired was to make sure everything was kept in order by Mcphee. Secondly you can have a quest any time you want here.” “ Really?!” asked Lancelot as hope and excitement sprung into his eye’s again,” could we go on one now!”. Smiling you say, “ I’m glad you ask, I’m on a quest myself and could use your help if you really want one.” Nearly jumping of the stair he was sitting on Lancelot bellowed, “ You have my word my lady, I will not rest until the quest is complete!!”


End file.
